ELEMENTO DE LA ACEPTACIÓN
by PastelProse
Summary: Twilight y la Princesa Luna llevan saliendo juntas varios meses en secreto. Se vuelve cada vez más difícil ocultar su amor. Luna se lo cuenta a su hermana, quien la convence de mostrar su amor a toda Ecuestria. ¿Cómo se tomarán algunos ponis la noticia? ¿Qué problemas deberán resolver cuando anuncien su amor? Lean y descúbranlo. Creditos a Lulubellct en Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en el balcón de la librería, en Ponyville, mirando las estrellas através de su telescopio. "Una hermosa noche". Mencionó para sí misma. Ella movió su telescopio y se encontró con la cara de Luna. Twilight dio un brinco del susto.

"Luna, no hagas eso. Me asustaste. Dijo cuando se recuperó del susto.

"Lo siento querida, simplemente te ves encantadora cuando miras con tu telescopio". Dijo Luna reposando su cabeza en el telescopio.

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos esta noche?" Preguntó acercándose a la Princesa.

"Estaba pensando en un picnic romántico bajo las estrellas, alejadas de todo". Dijo Luna.

"Eso suena magnífico. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cesta?" Preguntó Twilight.

Luna asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a la unicornio dentro de la biblioteca.

Twilight sacó los ingredientes de la nevera y los puso sobre la mesa. Luna se paró junto a la mesa y sacó una rebanada de pan y a untarla de miel. Twilight cogió un termo y empezó a llenarlo de té caliente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue la reunión hoy?" Preguntó la unicornio mientras cerraba el termo.

Luna suspiró, "Agotadora. Estoy cansada de estar sentada en reuniones que nada tienen que ver conmigo o con mi hermana. Entiendo que tengamos voz y voto en las propuestas de negocios, pero nada me importa si no afecta a mi noche".

"Bueno, es tu deber como Princesa. Sólo me alegro que podamos tener este tiempo juntas. ¿Estás segura que no soy una carga?" Preguntó Twilight.

Luna miró a Twilight mientras añadía dientes de león al pan. "Por supuesto que no, mi amor. De hecho, quisiera que pasaramos más tiempo juntas. No se lo dijiste a nadie aún, ¿cierto?

Twilight negó con la cabeza, "No puedo, no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Siempre que mis amigas me preguntan por qué reniego a todo semental que se me acerca, yo sólo digo que no estoy preparada para una cita".

"Eso no es normal para una yegua adulta, cariño... ¡espera! ¿Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy no estaban saliendo juntas?" preguntó Luna cuando terminó de preparar el sandwich y lo metía en la cesta. Luego cogió otra rebanada de pan y preparó el siguiente.

"Sí, pero cuando revelaron su amor fueron juzgadas por todos los ponis. No se lo decían a la cara, pero sí a sus espaldas". Dijo Twilight mirando a la mesa.

Luna se acercó a Twilight y puso su pezuña alrededor de su cuello. "No te preocupes, mi amor. Mantendremos esto en secreto hasta que el mundo sea un poco más tolerante".

Twilight asintió y volteó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla a Luna. La Princesa se sonrojó cuando Twilight la besó, y la unicornio sonrió ante el sonrojo de su novia.

"Oh, parece que la temible Princesa de la Noche está sonrojada". Bromeó.

Luna frunció el ceño. Luego la besó en los labios, provocando el sonrojo en la unicornio.

"¿Qué decías, querida?" Preguntó Luna.

Twilight volteó la mirada a la mesa, aún sonrojada. "C-creo que deberíamos terminar el picnic".

Luna voló con Twilight subida a su lomo, buscando un buen lugar para tener su picnic romántico. La unicornio sostenía la cesta de picnic.

"¿Qué te parece ahí?" Preguntó Luna señalando una gran y bonita colina, sin árboles a la vista. Twilight asintió y aterrizaron. Luna dejó suvamente a Twilight en el suelo.

Twilight abrió la cesta y desplegó una manta sobre el suelo. Luna la ayudó a colocar las flores y la comida, y Twilight puso el termo y una almohada.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo esta noche Luna. Las estrellas son más hermosas que nunca" Dijo Twilight.

"Tengo la mayor inspiración en la yegua más hermosa en Ecuestria" Respondió Luna, brindando una sonrisa hacia su amada unicornio lavanda.

Twilight se sonrojó mientras daba un mordisco a su sandwich. "Buen añadido con la miel, Luna.

"Gracias, pensé que te gustaría". Dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

Twilight parecía un poco deprimida, preocupando a Luna.

"¿Qué ocurre querida?" preguntó la Princesa de la Noche mientras cogía su sandwich.

"Es sólo que... me entristece saber que nunca seremos aceptadas por amarnos la una a la otra". Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Luna se acercó a Twilight y puso su casco en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabeza. "Twilight, seré franca contigo. Algún día me casaré contigo y en ese día, no me importará si nos aceptan o no. Nosotras nos casaremos".

Luna acercó su hocico a la oreja de Twilight, "Entonces, tu tendrás mi potrillo". Le susurró.

Twilight se sonrojó fuertemente, "Luna, nosotras no podemos tener hijos. Ambas somos yeguas". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba cuando Luna empezó a mordisquear cariñosamente su oreja.

Luna susurró: "Hay maneras, mi amor".

Esto hizo que Twilight se sonrojase aún más, pero acabó sonriendo.

Por el resto de la nche las dos bromearon y hablaron mientras comían. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambas se tumbaron sobre la almohada y miraron a las estrellas. Luna le explicó a Twilight todas y cada una de las estrellas que brillaban sobre el oscuro cielo, de cómo las había creado, la energía que había necesitado para levantar la Luna y Twilight le habló de los hechizos nuevos que había estado practicando.

Twilight se acurrucó en Luna, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de la Princesa. "Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertarme".

"Te prometo, mi amada, que esto no es un sueño. El amor que compartimos es real. Nada se puede interponer entre nuestro amor". Dijo Luna mientras la rodeaba con sus cascos, manteniéndola cerca de ella.

Twilight bostezó mientras se quedaba dormida. Luna rió levemente mientras oía roncar suavemente a su amada unicornio.

"No te preocupes, mi querida Twilight Sparkle. Mientras esté cerca de tí, nunca serás juzgada o ridiculizada. Tú eres mía, igual que yo soy tuya". Susurró.

Ella se aseguró que Twilight oyera sus palabras en su sueño. Esto causó que Twilight se sonrojase y sonriera mientras dormía. Luna también sonrió mientras apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en Twilight y, lentamente, empezó a quedarse dormida.

Ambas yeguas durmieron pacificamente en aquella colina, lejos del estrés, del trabajo, y de todo poni que las juzgaría por su amor.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mejor la despierto ahora, tenemos que planear los siguientes eventos"._ Se dijo a sí misma Celestia mientras caminaba hacia los aposentos de su hermana.

Celestia golpeó la puerta. _"Lulu, despierta. Tenemos trabajo que hacer..."_

Abrió la puerta de su hermana y comprobó que Luna no se encontraba en su cama.

 _"¿Lulu?"_ Celestia miró a su alrededor, confusa. _"¿Dónde está esa pequeña pony?"_

Los cuerpos de Twilight y Luna estaban entrelazados. Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras los rayos del Sol caía sobre ellas. Twilight bostezó mientras se estiraba. En el momento en que ella intentó levantarse, sintió cómo la Princesa la arrimaba hacia ella. Twilight gimió suavemente por el roce y luego besó los párpados de los ojos de su amada.

 _"Despiera mi amor"._ Dijo la unicornio mientras besaba las mejillas y la frente de la Princesa.

Luna despertó lentamente, mientras agarraba más fuerte a Twilight.

 _"Lulu... oww... me haces daño"._ Se quejó.

Inmediatamente, Luna la dejó ir y la miró algo apenada. _"Lo siento querida. ¿No te dañé mucho, o sí?_

Twilight negó con la cabeza. _"Claro que no, simplemente estaba sorprendida"._

Luna sonrió. _"Bien"._

Mientras Twilight recogía la cesta, Luna se levantó y se talló los ojos con pereza. Cuando la unicornio terminó de recoger, notó que Luna estaba confusa.

 _"¿Está todo bien?"_ Preguntó.

 _"¿Qué hace el Sol arriba cuando yo no bajé la Luna?"_ Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. _"¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde!"_ Gritó mientras dejaba golpeaba la canasta, la cual cayó al suelo.

De forma inmediata, Twilight subió a la espalda de Luna, la cual despegó rápidamente en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras Twilight se aferraba con fuerza a su amada.

Luna aterrizó en el balcón de la biblioteca, y dejó a Twilight en su hogar.

 _"Lo siento, hice que te retrasaras"._ Dijo apenada la unicornio.

 _"Descuida, mi amor, no es tu culpa.-_ Dijo acariciando a Twilight.

Ella sonrió con las caricias de Luna. Entonces se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Luna.

Luna estaba sorprendida al principio, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso. Incluso introdujo su lengua en la boca de Twilight, la cual abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Entonces la unicornio abrazó a Luna.

Después, Luna cortó el beso en busca de aire, y reposó su cabeza en Twilight.

 _"Te amo"._ Dijo Twilight.

 _"Yo te amo aún más"._ Dijo Luna abriendo sus alas.

Luna se preparó para marcharse. Dio un vistazo rápido a Twilight, la cual sonrió. Luna correspondió la sonrisa y se marchó volando en dirección a Canterlot.

Twilight observó cómo su amada se marchaba, y cuando la Princesa se alejó de su vista, entró a la biblioteca, para encontrarse su hogar prácticamente en ruinas.

 _"Por Celestia, ¿qué ha pasado, Spike?"_ Preguntó.

Entonces Spike apareció corriendo hacia ella. _"T¡wilight, no sabía dónde demonios te habías metido, y no sabía qué hacer!"_

Twilight lo abrazó con suavidad. _"Siento haberte preocupado, Spike. Tuve que hacer un encargo"._

Spike la miró, confuso. _"¿La Princesa Luna y tú tuvisteis que hacer un encargo juntas?"_

Twilight frunció levemente el ceño. _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"Ví a Luna dejarte y salir volando".-_ dijo señalando el balcón.

Twilight miró a Spike, suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.- _"Spike, tenemos que hablar"._

Luna aterrizó en el balcón de su dormitorio. Justo en el momento de abrir la puerta y entró a sus aposentos, pudo ver a su hermana mayor: la Princesa Celestia, y quedó helada al verla.

 _"Oh... ey, Tia, buenos días"._ Saludó, dejando la canasta de picnic vacía en el suelo, intentando que su hermana Celestia no la viese.

Celestia volteó y miró a su hermana menor. _"¿Dónde estabas? Tuve que bajar yo la Luna. ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

Luna miró a Celestia. _"No te preocupes, hermana, ¡estoy bien! Sólo salí a dar un vuelo nocturno y... me dejé llevar, así que se me hizo tarde"._

De pronto, Celestia vio la cesta de picnic. _"Así que visitaste a Twilight de nuevo, ¿verdad?"_

Luna quedó perpleja. _"¿Lo sabes?"_

Celestia asintió. _"Lo sé, y no tengo nada en contra de ello._

 _"¿En serio, lo apruebas?"_

 _"Me alegra saber que seais felices"._

Luna sonrió, pero luego su cara cambió de nuevo. _"¿Qué crees que pensarán los delegados?"_

Celesta bufó. _"¿A quién le importa? Si se pasan de la raya, yo lidiaré con ellos entonces._

Luna corrió y abrazó a su hermana. _"Te quiero mucho, Tia"._

 _"Yo también te quiero, Lulu"._

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
